


A Bride for Rumplestiltskin

by Tinuviel_Undomiel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle Movie AU, Rumbelle is Hope, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinuviel_Undomiel/pseuds/Tinuviel_Undomiel
Summary: Written for Rumbelle is Hope. Just a little smutty snippet I wrote a long time ago for this idea I had of Rumbelleing Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. If everyone likes it, I may write more.





	

Supper was long past and the kitchen set back to rights. Graham had taken out his guitar and the whole family had settled down to sing a few songs, even dance just a little. It was Bae who had wanted to try his own hand at dancing since he was too young to dance at the barn raising. So Belle had played the blushing maid, and let Bae step on her toes as she led him in a clumsy little dance. She didn’t care; she just laughed and sang along like she was some princess at a fairy ball.

            He hadn’t realized before just what Belle had brought into the house. It wasn’t just good cooking, washing, and mending. She brought that family spirit back, that sense of home. He remembered his childhood, the way the whole family would gather around for sport just like this. After his father had died, those days had dwindled. Then when his mother had gone too those days had left entirely.

            He had meant to get a mother for Bae, and a woman to cook and clean for the men. He hadn’t meant to find himself a little sliver of happiness. His first marriage had been for love and ended in hatred. He had meant for his second marriage to be one of necessity, but now…well, he found he liked her far more than he was expecting.

            He had hardly danced with her at all at the barn raising. Well, Bae wouldn’t mind if he cut in to show him how it was really done.

            Rumple had only just stood, ready to claim his wife for the next song, but then the clock struck eight. “Oh goodness,” Belle said, “Look at the time. It’s time for one little boy to be in bed.” She made a show of tapping her chin with one finger. “I wonder who that could be.”

            The boys laughed and ribbed at Bae who just smiled. “Will you tuck me in again?”

            “Of course I will.” She put one hand on his shoulder to guide him out of the room and up the stairs. “We’ll wash up a bit and then I’ll read you a story from your Grandma’s book.”

            “I want to read Papa’s story again.”

            “My favorite,” Belle said, giving him a wink before she dashed up the stairs with his son. Good God, was his heart actually skipping a beat just now? He wasn’t some wet-behind-the-ears prairie boy sparking on the first girl he’d ever clapped eyes on. He certainly knew more about the secrets to marriage than his bride. So why was his heart acting like he was as much a virgin as she was?

            What he needed to do was do what men did to get his pretty wife out of his mind for the rest of the evening. He went up to get his pipe and tobacco from their room. He had them both in hand when he came to Bae’s room which was open just a crack.

            “…and Rumplestiltskin, the one who everyone had called a coward, a worthless, miserly soul, changed before their very eyes. He was as fearsome as any beast…”

            “Belle, do you think maybe he’s the Beast in _Beauty and the Beast?_ ”

            “I don’t know, Bae. What makes your think that?”

            “I just like the idea that maybe Rumplestiltskin found someone nice and pretty to be with, like Papa found you.”

            “Then I’m sure that’s what happened. Rumplestiltskin found someone he could love and who could be a mother to his wonderful little boy. And they all lived happily ever after.”

            Rumple heard her give Bae a kiss. “Good night, my little prince,” she said.

            “Good night, Mama.”

            Mama? Bae had never called anyone that, not even Milah when she was alive or after. It was always “mother”. Would Belle mind being called mama? The answer that came to mind immediately was no, she wouldn’t mind. Wouldn’t mind it all, maybe even liked that idea.

            She was still smiling when she walked out of Bae’s room, jumping a bit when she saw her husband there. “Oh, Rumple,” she said.

            “I was just getting my pipe,” he said, holding it aloft like it was a prayer book.

            “Oh of course. Bae has gone to bed now.”

            “That’s good, that’s really…good.” He sounded like a milksop. What was wrong with him? And why was she just standing there, looking so pretty and smiling like that?

            “Uh, Belle?” For some reason in that moment, Rumple just wanted to slam his fist into Jiminy’s face so hard it knocked all of his teeth out.

            “Yes?” she asked.

            “We’ve got the tub ready in the kitchen full of hot water like you wanted.”

            “Oh, thank you, Jiminy. You boys are so sweet. I’ll be down in a jiffy.” She looked back at Rumple and smiled. “I’ll just get my things and go wash.”

            “Right, well go on,” he said, “No sense in wasting hot water.”

            Belle nodded then hurried into their room, giving him one last far too dazzling smile as she shut the door behind her. Rumple stomped downstairs, shoving Robin off of his seat so he could claim it. He needed to make it clear who was still the man of the house. Belle couldn’t start thinking winks and smiles would make him soft.

            Still, his ears strained to hear the sound of her feet as she scuttled into the kitchen where the bath awaited her. Graham was strumming guitar while Jefferson played the harmonica, just a paltry little tune. The men of the house were whiling the hours away, smoking and fiddling with little projects. Charming and Frederick were playing cards. Fred, being the cheater, was wiping the floor with the youngest brother.

            Meanwhile the woman of the house was naked in the kitchen.

            Rumple didn’t dare let his brothers know what was stirring in his mind—not to mention another part of his body—or he’d never hear the end of it from them. Belle was lying in that big round tub, scrubbing her pale skin with that scented soap she’d picked up from the general store. She would smell like roses, he knew it. Would she wash that beautiful hair of hers? God, it was going to drive him mad just imagining her all covered in sweet soap without a stitch of clothes on.

            He waited until he was certain she was in bed, fully clothed, and probably asleep, before he left his seat. He bid his brothers goodnight and took to the stairs. When he opened the door, he didn’t find his wife curled up in their bed sound asleep. Oh no.

            Belle was standing by their bed, her hair still damp and wrapped in nothing but an old blanket. She was bent over the trunk, reaching for one of her nightdresses. She held the blanket up so he could barely, just almost, see a sliver of her bare breasts. “Oh,” she gasped, “Oh, Rumple, you startled me.”

            “You…you’re…you’re not in bed.”

            “No,” she said, straightening up, “I’m afraid I was enjoying the bath so much, I lost track of time.”

            “That’s all right. You work real hard, you should take your time.”

            “Have your brothers gone to bed?”

            He had no idea. At the moment he couldn’t recall any of his brothers’ names. He was too busy being hypnotized by the way one of her curls was brushing up against her bare shoulder.

            “I…I guess I’ll get changed,” she said, but she didn’t move to push him out the door or drop the blanket. Instead they just stood there and waited for the other to do something, anything.

            They’d been married for three months now. He’d never once tried to press his rights as a husband, not in this regard at least. He hadn’t really thought about it much unless his brothers made some crude comment and he had to teach them a lesson. Now…it was all he could think about.

            They had kissed plenty of times. Maybe she’d just let him kiss her. That might be enough. Maybe.

            “Rumple,” she said his name in that soft sweet way of hers and he was a goner.

            He didn’t give her any prior warning or ask to initiate thing—like Milah had requested—he just went for the kill, or the kiss in this case. He wasn’t a gentleman, no matter how much Belle wanted him to be. Even if he was, no man could have resisted her.

            Belle didn’t resist or shove him away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with just as much ardor. It had been a long time since he’d had a woman in his arms. He could feel the heat of Belle’s skin, how soft it was and still slightly damp from her bath. She was so exquisitely perfect he couldn’t believe she was real.

            Belle pulled away, for a moment he feared she was about to shove him away, but then she smiled. “I think my husband wants something.”

            “Only if my wife wants it too,” he said.

            “Oh, I think your wife is eager.”

            “Then her husband is a happy man.” He kissed her again, burying his fingers into her hair to better explore her mouth. He was sorely tempted to just slam her up against the wall and have his way with her. God, she tasted so good. He moved away from her mouth to trail kisses down her neck, finding a particularly sensitive spot that made her gasp. She moaned when he sucked on that same place.

            “Rumple,” she said his name in that sweet way she did.

            “We should get into the bed before we both go up in smoke,” he said into her skin. He lifted his head to smile at her. She smiled back, but he saw the way she swallowed hard. “Is something wrong?”

            “No, I’m just a little nervous,” she said.

            “Well, we don’t—.”

            Belle cut him off by putting one finger to his lips. “I want to, but a bride has a right to some nerves when she’s about to be put into bed by her husband.”

            “I won’t hurt you,” he promised her.

            “I know.” She pressed a quick kiss to his lips, then flashed him a wicked smile. She took the edges of her blanket and pulled them apart, letting the cloth fall to the ground. All evening while she’d been in her bath he’d been trying and failing to not imagine her naked body. The reality was no comparison; she was amazing.

            She laughed when he tackled her to the bed but that quickly turned into a moan when he kissed up her neck and teased the back of her ear. Her body was absolutely perfect, full of curves and soft skin that did indeed smell like roses. He sucked at her neck while he fit one of her breasts into the palm of his hand, rubbing at the nipple with his thumb

            Belle gasped and arched into him. “You like that, dearie?” he growled into her ear.

            “Yes,” she panted out.

            “Hmm, I wonder if you will like this then.” He bent down and gently took her nipple between his teeth, swirling at the tip with his tongue before letting it slip free. Belle let out a loud moan (he worried for a moment that Bae may have heard, or worse, his brothers) but then her nails scratched at his scalp and it felt so good that he forgot everything else.

            He suckled on her other breast, growling when her nails scraped at the nape of his neck. “God, you’re beautiful,” he moaned into her breast.

            “And you’re overdressed,” Belle reminded him.

            He lifted his head and gave her a warm smile. “I’m not as pretty as you, dearie.”

            “I think you’re quite handsome, Rumple,” she said. Her blue eyes twinkled and she gave him a positively wicked smile. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve peeked on you when you were in your bath.”

            He let out a mocking gasp. “And here I thought you were living in the preacher’s house. Is the good reverend actually a black sheep himself?”

            “Oh!” she gave him a playful swat, “Reverend Blanchard will give you a lecture for that. Besides, you’re far too handsome to resist.”

            “It’s been a while, but I think the good book speaks against that.”

            Belle raised one brow up at him. “Do you want to quote scripture or do you want to indulge in the sin of lust?”

            “Well, when you put it that way,” he said. He attacked at the buttons of his shirt, tearing a few away to scatter on the floor. It was still warm enough that he didn’t have to have his long johns on underneath his clothes. Belle immediately began to run her hands along his bare shoulders, tweaking his nipples a bit that had him biting back a moan.

            “Darling, if you do that, I can’t do this.” He gestured to the way his fingers were fumbling with his belt buckle.

            “Oh dear,” she clucked her tongue, “let me help.” Before he could stop her, she reached out and began to trace her fingers around the bulge straining below the buckle.

            “Belle!” he growled her name.

            “Careful, Rumple, or your brothers will hear and they’ll tease you mercilessly tomorrow.”

            “I don’t give a damn,” he said in a hiss as she cupped his erection, “You’re going to kill me, dearie.”

            “Well I wouldn’t want that.” Her eyes were still sparkling as she removed her hand, giving him a playful wink.

            He finally managed to unbuckle his belt. He had to stand up from the bed to kick of his boots and pull down his pants and underwear. Belle sat up to get a good long look at him, her eyes widening when she saw his cock jutting out proudly below his stomach.

            “Are you sure it will fit?” she asked.

            He wanted to laugh at her unwitting compliment, but this wasn’t the time. Instead he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her warmly. “Don’t worry, darling. I’m going to take care of you first.”

            He slowly slid one hand down her belly, enjoying the way she squirmed, until he found the mound of curls between her legs. She was soaking wet already, her folds slick and welcoming. She really wanted him. After Milah, he had never thought any woman would want him, but Belle did. His beautiful wife wanted him.

            “Rumple,” she moaned out his name as he slid one finger inside of her. God, she was tight, his cock twitched at the feel of her walls clenching his finger. He started to thrust that finger in and out of her passage, listening to her gasps and moans. He added a second finger and she arched her back, begging for more.

            He had more in mind. Still thrusting those two fingers, he bent down to find that little bud between her folds and took it between his lips. “Oh God!” she cried out, her legs shaking.

            “It may be blasphemous, but you can call me that,” he teased. She didn’t argue, just shoved his head back between her legs. He was more than happy to comply.

            He swirled his tongue around her bud and picked up the pace with his fingers. He could feel her legs shaking and her moans were getting louder. He gave the bud a gentle nip with his teeth; Belle arched her back again and let out a long moan, her hands tangling in his hair with just a hint of pain. Then she collapsed onto the bed, panting for breath. He watched as her breasts moved in a tantalizing pattern with each breath she took.

            “That was amazing,” she said.

            “And we’re not done yet,” he reminded her.

            Belle smiled, trailing her fingers down his chest and belly until they wrapped around his cock. He let out a long groan and she gave it a gentle squeeze. She moved her hand and rubbed her thumb along the tip, spreading the moisture.

            “Belle, you have to stop,” he said through gritted teeth.

            “Why? Did I do something wrong?”

            “God no, but I won’t be able to do this properly if you keep that up.”

            She smiled, gave his cock one last squeeze, and then let go. “I’m ready,” she said.

            He gave her another kiss before he positioned himself at her interest. “If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop,” he said.

            He slowly pushed his way inside. She was so hot and tight, he could feel all of the blood leaving his head and heading south at once. God, it was torture to go slow. He just wanted to shove her down into the mattress and have his way with her. But he had to be gentle; this was her first time. He inched his way in, careful to watch her face for any sign of pain. When she bit her lip, he stilled himself.

            “Don’t stop,” she told him, “It’s not bad, I promise.”

            “Are you hurt?”

            “No, it’s just new,” she said, “Keep going.”

            He did as she was told, squeezing his eyes shut as he finally slid all the way inside. He could feel her walls cradling him. It felt so good he could almost call it painful. “Are you all right?” he asked her.

            “I’m fine,” she whispered, “It didn’t hurt.”

            He let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good.”

            He wanted to give her a few moments, but when she wrapped her legs around his waste, he slid even deeper inside and they both gasped. He had no choice then but the move, slipping almost out and then thrusting back inside.

            “Oh!” she let out a cry. He did it again and her fingernails dug into his shoulders, “Oh yes!”

            “God, you feel so good,” he growled and thrust even harder. She lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, her breasts bouncing as they moved together. He couldn’t help but bend down to take one nipple between his lips and she moaned harder.

            “Oh Rumple!” she cried out and tugged on his hair, “Rumple!”

            He could feel that pleasure pooling in his stomach, he was so close, but he needed her to come again. This was her first time and he needed her to never want anyone else but him. He reached down until he found that bud again and pinched it in time with his thrusts.

            “Rumple!” she screamed out his name, her entire body tightening like a leather strap. He smiled at her star-struck look, but he could feel her walls clamping around him and the dam inside him broke. He let out a growl as he came, giving a few last desperate thrusts, before he collapsed on top of her.

            He panted into her neck, hardly able to move at all. Belle clutched at him, her fingers drawing lazy circles on his back. He felt her lips press a tiny kiss to his shoulder. “I didn’t know it would be like that,” she said.

            He sat up, framing her face with his palms. “Your books never told you what it would be like?”

            “I knew the basics,” she said, “but I didn’t expect it to be quite so…well there aren’t words.”

            “No, darling, there aren’t.” Words could not properly describe what it was like making love to Belle. It had never been like that before for him either. Milah had been willing, but she’d never been enthusiastic at the idea of being with him. After it was over, she’d turn away or even get up to wash, but Belle just held onto him tighter.

            He rolled over, taking her with him so she was sprawled across his chest. “You’ve worn me out, wife,” he said, “Not sure if I’ll have the strength to work the fields tomorrow.”

            “Then I guess we’ll just have to stay in bed,” she said with a grin.

            That seemed like a perfectly lovely idea. He smiled and pressed a kiss into her hair. He was glad he’d chosen her to be his wife. He hadn’t imagined he would be so lucky to have this. He wasn’t entirely sure what this was, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He liked it very much.


End file.
